Unwanted acoustic noise is a problem that plagues many mechanical systems, specifically in automobiles, as well as other systems. For example, automotive exhaust systems and charged air coolers often suffer from undesired noise or turbo whine. The unwanted noise can produce both sound pollution, and in some cases, harmful vibrations.
Some existing devices attempt to attenuate such unwanted noise by inserting a device in-line with the duct system. However, existing devices currently suffer from various drawbacks and deficiencies. First, some devices are bulky and occupy a large physical volume. This causes design problems, specifically in automotive engines, as constraints under an automobile hood or within an engine compartment can be very tight. Additionally, the large volume required by existing products is caused by dimension requirements for attenuated increased levels of sound. In other words, reducing the size of such devices will also decrease the sound attenuation that they provide.
Accordingly, a silencer that is able to provide greater degree of sound attenuation over a wider frequency range while occupying a smaller physical volume than current silencing technologies is needed.